kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Heng
| Gender = Male | Eye color = | Skin color = | Clothing = | Other attributes = | Age = | Also known as = | Status = Living | Residence = | Combat style = | Master(s) = | Books = Kung Fu Panda Issue 4 | First appearance = }} Heng is a character who appeared in the fourth issue of the Kung Fu Panda comic books. He is a pig that is described as being a childhood friend of Po and an expert in kung fu.Ape-Entertainment.com - Kung Fu Panda Biography In Kung Fu Panda Issue 4 Heng was a childhood companion of Po, but he was cruelly competitive to the panda. At some point in the past, Heng eventually left the Valley of Peace for unknown reasons. Years later, Heng heard that Po was dubbed the Dragon Warrior and became obsessed with proving that he could still beat him. He returned to the Valley of Peace and reunited with Po in his father's noodle shop, much to the panda's surprise. After being introduced to the Furious Five (whom he mispronounced as 'Fabulous' Five) Heng challenged Po to a dangerous obstacle course, one which he and Po conceived of as children and had built at his own expense, called the "Infinite Obsta-Gauntlet Course of Trapishness." To Heng's consternation, Po easily outmatched him through the course and kept a secure lead. While Po delighted in finally showing up Heng, he also remembered a race they had as children that Heng won. Afterward, while his own father, Mr. Ping, had warmly congratulated him for doing his best, Po had noticed Heng's own parents coldly berating him for being too slow despite his win. Realizing that Heng's competitiveness came from an emotional need to prove his self-worth, Po decided to deliberately lose as an act of compassion to him. Although Heng reveled in beating the Dragon Warrior, Po was horrified to learn that the pig had spent all his money to build the obstacle course because of his obsessive competitiveness, and was now homeless. Fortunately, Po had an idea to help Heng recoup his investment. With the Furious Five's help, Po and Heng modified the obstacle course into a recreation area that simulated kung fu training and a playground, which proved a lucrative success. When Po said that Heng would get his home back in no time, Heng revealed that he wasn't going back to his old home, and planned to buy a large mansion even bigger than Po's. Po commented that he lived in the Jade Palace, and when Heng asked if it was for sale, the annoyed panda refused. Personality Even from childhood, Heng was extremely competitive, to the point where he would constantly challenge his childhood friend Po to minor competitions, cruelly taunting him over his frequent losses. This competitive behavior stemmed from his parents constantly pushing him to be the best. Despite this attitude, Heng has a sense of sportsmanship and competes honorably, as shown when he had workers build the obstacle course he challenged Po with, rather than building it himself, so as not to give himself an unfair advantage. Fighting style Coming soon! Relationships Po Po and Heng were childhood friends. However, Heng took delight in beating the panda at everything from foot races to the biggest lanterns. While the adult Heng claimed that they had some good times together, Po seemed to understand that Heng had not been a good friend, and was hesitant to call him so when introducing him to the Furious Five. The panda also took delight in surpassing him during their race through the obstacle course. However, upon remembering how Heng's parents had coldly scolded him for being 'slow' even after he'd won a race in the past, Po decided to let Heng win after all, and pretended to trip just before he reached the finish line. Po was later shocked when Heng revealed that he had lost everything in building the course, and decided to help him get his home by by converting the course into a playground. The Furious Five Upon meeting the Furious Five, Heng mispronounced their team name as 'Fabulous', greatly irking Tigress. During the individual introductions, Heng also attempted to flirt with Tigress and took her paw, further annoying her, and Tigress swiftly floored him. Clothing Heng wears a bright red shirt and pants with golden trim, as well as a rice hat with a red ribbon dangling from the top. Gallery Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Males Category:Pigs